How Ami met her pokemon
by Pixel-Praxi
Summary: just a compilation of short texts about how Ami met her pokemon... in no particular order
1. A Pretty Little Stone

Ami stood in the path just outside of town, today was her birthday, her 12th birthday to be more exact, and it scared the hell out of her. Usually it was her most unlucky day and her father had sent her to the next town to get a package and return it, so far she hadn't dropped it or crushed it or any other thing her luck might have done, but she want home yet and there was still time to do wrong. She took a step into town and hesitated before going further, noting that every thing seemed normal, a few bug pokemon flitting about and people going about their business; a few staring at her because she was known for being a thief. Or more accurately being known for taking your belongings and not being noticed, which to every one else seemed worse. Ami continued to the ladder up to the walkways of her town in the trees, fortree, one arm securely holding the package and the other helping her to climb. About half way up the package started to slip but she instantly gripped it tighter and made it the rest of the way home with out a problem.

"Well," She sighed to herself before entering the shop, "Nothing wrong yet." Kissifur, her Meowth, and Bryer, Her Poochyena, came to greet her when she set the package on the counter in front of her dad. She leaned down to pet the two of them while he opened it up.

"Ami, this is for you." He said in the same serious tone he always had when he wasn't yelling, as he pulled one item out and took the rest to the back, not really ever looking at the girl. Ami smiled and stood back up to see what he had put on the table, she hadn't really expected any thing from him since he normally didn't do any thing for or with her other than things that were work related.

Ami giggled and smiled as she put on the pendant, it was a Mewoth's head piece; her own Meowth hadn't learned Pay Day yet, so he knew this must have been an expensive item to get for her. Kissifur himself, who had jumped up onto the counter to get a better look, purred at its freshly polished shine,

"Sorry Kiss, this is for me. You have your own." she said as she pet the cat.

The sound of the sooth bell ringing alerted the girl to some one entering the shop, she turned around to see her younger brother and pointed to her new necklace with a giant smile, one she never had in public,

"Look what Dad gave me for my birthday!" She exclaimed, pointing at the pendant resting on her collar bone.

The younger boy smiled back,

"it looks great Ami. Actually," He said, pulling something out of his pocket, "I have have birthday present for you too." It was a pokeball, he clicked the center white button to enlarge it to its full size and handed it to his older sister.

Ami looked totally shocked and then at her pokemon who were just as curious as she was to see what was inside and t back at her brother,

"Well, aren't you going to see whats inside?"

Ami blushed a bit and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry." she held out the ball and a small form with big ears and a rather fluffy tail appeared in between the siblings in a white light that shattered to revile an Eevee. Ami's eyes widened so much that Trey thought they might just fall out and then she glomped him.

"Vee?"

"Trey, he's so cute!" She said picking the little thing up, what was more surprising that her brother had some how obtained an Eevee, was that it was curly haired like her!

"I didn't even know they could have curly hair, oh Trey, he's perfect!"

"Meeeow~!" "Pooch pooch!" Kissifur and Bryer objected in a bit of jealous anger. Ami smiled at them,

"I didn't say more perfect than you two." That seemed to placate them but they still looked away.

"They'll come around." Trey commented in amusement. "Are you going to name him?" He questioned his sister.

She looked at the little being in her arms for a moment and then smiled, "Stone." The Eevee tilted its head to the side, it was still young she doubted she knew it needed a stone to evolve, but that wasn't why she was naming him that,

"Because hes perfect the way he is and I don't need another stone to evolve him or make him better." She elaborated.

Ami hugged her brother again with one arm, the other holding Stone between them, "Thank you."


	2. I Really Hate Caves

Summer vacation and here I am, stuck in a cave. I go to a private school for upcoming pokemon trainers of all ages come there to learn and gain experience - if you have the money that is. The only pokemon I have with me are an unconscious Tepig and my Mightyena who can see in the dark about as well as I can; earlier I had counted on Ember's flame to light the way, but to many rock pokemon came and the further we went into the cave the stronger the pokemon were, and we just couldn't handle it, Bryer had a little more durability and has a little health left.

I tripped over another rock, hoping it wasn't another Geodude, and banged my knees into the hard stone beneath me once more; they had long since begun to bruise and bleed from the abuse. I heard the ground move behind me and didn't bother to turn around, I wouldn't be able to see it any way; I was about to give up and let the living rock beat me into unconsciousness but a loud screeching drew my attention. I had to cover my ears but I could fallow where the sound was coming from, it was coming toward me from the front but instead of attacking me, it flew over me and attacked the Geodude. I got back up due to the small spark I had seen and thought the Geodude might have actually been a Gravler and was about to explode, but then the spark happened again and I saw for an instant, a Zubat attacking a Geodude with its teeth. 'why would a Zubat attack a rock type?' I asked myself. Remembering that Mightyena knew roar still, I sent him out and gave the command. The Geodude scurried away in shock, and the Zubat flew back over my head, sending another breeze over me.

"No, wait! Zubat!" I returned Bryer and tried to look through the pitch black, I could hear the Zubat's screech, not like the angry one it had early, but the sonar it used to find its way around. I decided to fallow the sounds it made, after all, I was already lost and it wasn't like being lost in one part of this cave was worse than another. After a bit, the cave wasn't so dark, and then after rounding another corner, the light seemed to attack me. "THE WAY OUT!" I screamed and ran for the exit, but I stopped short and turned around, the Zubat that had lead me to the exit wasn't in sight, I called for it but it didn't come. I called again and I could hear wings flapping, I looked as hard as I could strain my eyes and then spotted the Zubat, one of its wings was making it slow; I assumed the Geodude had done it.

I ran up to the Zubat and reached up for it, it let itself drop into my hands and I lowered it back down to me and held it.

"Zubat, you helped me, so I'm going to help you. Just hold still."

I shifted the small creature so that I was holding it with one arm while I searched my bag for a potion or anything that could help. I found a potion that had been used and only about half of the spray remained, hopefully it would be enough. I sprayed it on the Zubat's wing and it instantly sprang back up into the air and started flying around my head, I knew zubat had a bad rap because they were generally weak and over abundant, but it came to my realization right then and there, that any pokemon given the training could be strong. So that was it, my mind was made up.

"Zubat, would you like to come with me?" I asked holding up a new pokeball.


	3. Intro Pyro

Ami had graduated the academy about a week ago, but hadn't actually left the island yet, Drake hadn't forced her to yet but she knew he didn't exactly want her to stay there forever either. She didn't want to head back home yet, she knew she had to soon, but she was procrastinating going back to her parents. The girl sat on the dock, a bit away from the edges so she wouldn't somehow fall in, her pokemon; Ember and Lucy, sat a bit closer to the edge, Ember leaning over the edge to look at some of the water pokemon that swam near the docks.

"What're you thinking about?" Drake asked from behind the girl, she had her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in them. Ember and Lucy got up and jumped around his legs, Ami just tilted her head to the side to look up at the man through the corner of her eye.

"Same thing as always." She answered, causing the man to shake his head and smile a tiny bit,

"Ami, I told you, you don't have to leave right away, I just don't want you to b in trouble is all."

By this time, Ami was almost 20 and couldn't really be in 'trouble' any more. Not by her parents at least. The girl picked up her Flareon and started to pet her,

"Ami, i'm really here because your brother is on the tele-monitor at the center. I told him I would find you if he waited." Ami jumped up at this and started down the path that lead to the clearing where the school and center were. It took a while but she, followed by her Tepig, entered the center and stopped, panting, in front of the screen showing her brother. Ami smiled and waved as she tried to catch her breath, Ember collapsing beside her foot.

Trey laughed at them, evoking a play glare from the tired Ami.

"Flaaare~" Lucy put her paw up towards the screen and smiled at a curly haired Eevee on Trey's shoulder, Ami noticed that her brother had all of her other pokemon with him actually, and a man with white hair and a lab coat wasn't to far behind all of them.

"Hey guys," she said when she finally got enough breath to speak, "Whats going on?"

"Well," Her brother started, moving to the side some so that the man could come forward, "I heard that you hadn't gone home yet so I figured you didn't wanna see Mom or Dad yet and I went ahead and asked them if you could meet Professor Oak and start a journey here."

"Yes," Started the old man, "I have the usual starter pokemon for you to choose from if you wish, just catch the next ferry to Kanto's Pallet Town and I'll give you one or you can pick up your other pokemon an I will start up a PC box for you." He said with a smile, Trey was smiling too, that plus the news caused Ami to giggle and smile as well.

"Oak, what if I brought Ami over now?" Drake asked, coming towards the girl and the monitor, "If you sent over some of my flying pokemon, we could get there in no time, and I dont mind coming home for a bit either." He smirked, as Oak smiled at us with crossed arms. He was pretty happy for an old guy with graying hair.

The Professor went off screen for a minute, my brother watching him, and then returned with two pokeballs,

"Your flygon and skarmory should do the trick, eh?" The Man put them in the PC transporter and they almost instantly appeared on the other's side. Drake handed the Skarmory to Ami and said his temporary fare wells to the professor and Ami to her younger brother and pokemon before they left the center. Ami returned her pokemon and put the balls into her jacket pocket for safer keeping than just on the belt on her leg. Drake lead Ami to his home town and her new world of Kanto, it hadn't been that far from his island, but it was nothing like she had ever seen and the air itself excited her. Upon sight, her pokemon previous to going to the academy all assaulted her with affection, Kissifur on one shoulder, Stone on the other, and Bryer barking for attention as he propped himself up on her chest. Even for being a bit small for a Mightyena, he was still a normal size to her since she was rather short for her age as well. Oak took the time to greet Drake and have a bit of a conversation with him, having not physically seen him in ages.

"I missed you guys so much!" Ami exclaimed at Bryer knocked her down and her pokemon continued to cover her in slobbery kisses (mostly Bryer's slobber though), Ami reached into her pocket and pulled out the two pokeballs and tossed them up, releasing two of her other pokemon, and then all the attention was off of her and onto them. Ami sat there wiping the drool off for a moment and then out stretched her arms for her brother to hug her. Trey rolled his eyes with a smirk, his sister would forever be a 7 year old to him apparently, he bent down to hug her and then helpped her up.

"Weelllll~," Oak started, "Now that all the commotion is out of the way, Ami, I set up a PC Box in your name, with some help from Bill; a scientist around these parts, and i have the three starters if you would like to choose from one." The man's arms were crossed over his chest again and he was still smiling, it kind of made Ami think of Santa Claus; always jolly and his hands holding his belly, but right now she was excited about getting a new pokemon. The only ones she had fought to capture were Habanuke, her Sevpier she acquired in Mother Mouth on Drake's island, and Bryer from her home in Forttree with the help of Kissifur whom her mother had given her.

"What kinds are they?" Ami asked as everyone re-entered the lab behind the professor .

"Ami, " Drake answered her, "All regions start off with Fire, Grass, and Water types."

Ami flinched a little at hearing that there would be a water pokemon present, but she knew all of them would be low leveled so it couldn't hurt her to see it. Oak lead the party to a room in the back where three pokeballs were placed on a table, all normal white bottomed and see-through red tops. Oak held out an arm to the table, seeing Ami's sudden hesitation. She walked slowly towards the table, hands clapped together to her chest, she looked into each pokeball; the Squirtle wouldn't even turn to look at her and had a snot bubble coming out of its nose as it slept, the Bulbasaur looked really cute and she could see using it in coordinator battles, but the warmth of the Charmander and the wonder in its sparkling blue eyes drew her to it. Everything else seemed to dull when she looked at the small lizard with the fiery tail, its red-ish orange glow reflected some on her face.

"Ami," Oak asked before she could touch the pokeball, "I do have to ask, what are your plans as a pokemon trainer? I have no doubt that Drake's school has prepared you for everything that could come your way, but I would like to know and hear for myself from you what you want to do." Trey looked a bit surprised at the professor and then back at Ami who was facing the group but looking at her chosen pokemon.

Ami looked back at the man with pure determination and confidence in her answer, "I'm going to train to be a fire type gym leader."


End file.
